


Lovefool

by SBloves (totorainbow)



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-06-28 18:41:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15712869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/totorainbow/pseuds/SBloves
Summary: A story of sorrow of an unrequited love, a fluttering feeling over a nemesis and the struggles of a complicated heart.





	1. Few Minutes

** Summer of 2045  **

 

_"Coffee?"_

 

Mina looked up to see a smiling Jihyo hovering over her with a cup of coffee in her hand. "Thanks." She answered meekly.

 

Jihyo pulled the chair beside her as she blew over her coffee. She diverted her attention to Mina who was staring intently at the monitors in front of her, obviously pretending to be busy. Jihyo's been eyeing her earlier when **_she_** came back, being the only person who knows her secret. Jihyo being here with a coffee in her hand only meant one thing.

 

"What are you doing here? _Yoo Jeongyeon_ is back."

 

_Bingo._

 

"I know." She answered nonchalantly.

 "Have you seen her?"

"Not yet."

"Why not? You were itching to see her just hours ago." Jihyo sneered. She remembered how Mina's on the verge of tears when the team, especially Jeongyeon, was almost an hour late for the supposed team extraction.

 

"No, I am not."

"Yes, you were." Jihyo insisted, "Why don't you go see her? I'll cover for you. "

 

Mina sighed in exasperation, "I'm quite busy here. Besides, she got her hands full."

 

"What do you mean?"

Mina paused as she took a sip of coffee. Jihyo was looking at her expectantly. _She wouldn't let this go, would she?_ She thought.

 

"Nayeon's taking care of her." She answered blankly, looking back at the screen. Mina didn't dare meet Jihyo's gaze as her eyes would probably give her off. Instead, she stared at the monitor pretending to click a few buttons here and there.

 

Jihyo's playful smile faded, "Oh." She couldn't help but feel sorry for the girl. It was clear as day, _Mina still likes Jeongyeon_. Anyone who looks closely can see that. **_If only that idiot paid attention_**. She thought.

"She was looking for you though." Jihyo added, hoping to cheer up the black haired girl beside her.

 

This got Mina's attention, "She was?"

 

_You're such a fool for love_ , Myoui Mina. "Mm-hmm." She answered as she took a final sip from her coffee, "That tasted good. I should go get some more." She muttered to herself.

"What did she want?" Mina asked as Jihyo got up to leave.

 

_**"Mina!"** _

 

_Speaking of the devil_. A tall, blonde, short haired girl cladded in a black spandex called as she made her way towards the surveillance room. Jihyo smiled, "Why don't you ask her yourself?" She told Mina in a low voice.Mina squinted her eyes back at Jihyo suspiciously.

"Jeongyeon." She swiveled her chair to face the tall girl with the goofy grin on her face. Yoo Jeongyeon was looking as gorgeous as ever even with a bandage on her right thigh and a small one on her right temple. She couldn’t help but wonder what Jeongyeon went through in that rescue mission.  
   
_But Mina didn’t dare show her concern._  
   
If there was one thing she was good at, it was hiding her emotions whenever Jeongyeon was approaching her.

 

"Hey, Jihyo." Jeongyeon smiled at the other girl, who in turn acknowledged her by giving a slight nod. "And you. Don't ' _Jeongyeon_ ' me, you geek." Jeongyeon tilted her head slightly as she crossed her arms. "Why didn't you greet me back there?"

 

"People were swarming over you." Mina answered, deadpan.

 

"So?"

 

"Well, I.. I-" The black hair girl sighed, knowing she wouldn't be able to explain herself further, "Fine. Welcome back."

 

Jeongyeon scoffed, "That's it? Welcome back? Yah. I almost died in that stupid mission. I was dodging bullets here and there." She sat on the nearest rotating chair and faced the black haired girl.

 

Mina bit back a smile, shaking her head.

 

"Weren't you even worried when I was late for the extraction? I'm really disappointed, Mina-ssi."

 

_If you only knew_. Mina thought. She had known Jeongyeon for years now and she had always been this playful. When she first joined as an agent, Jeongyeon was first one to welcome her. Her idea of making Mina comfortable was to tease her playfully, be it on or outside missions.

 

But somehow, _at that momen_ t, she felt exposed to the pair of brown eyes softly staring at her.It's as if Jeongyeon could suddenly see into her.

 And that's the last thing Mina needs right now. _Jeongyeon knowing her secret._

 

She was the first one to break the eye contact between them, **_"Congratulations on not dying. I'm glad you're back."_** She told her, half smiling.

 "That'll do." Jeongyeon grinned in satisfaction as she stood up, "Wanna go get some coffee?" she asked, offering her hand to Mina.

"Us?"

“Who else? We never hang out anymore.” the tall girl pouted. “Jihyo will cover for you. Right, Jihyo?"

 

**"YA! YOO JEONGYEON!"** Just then, a loud voice echoed in the spacious room. The three of them turned to see a frustrated _Im Nayeon_ at the back of the room.

"How dare you leave me there? I was looking all over the place for you." She yelled as she was making her way towards them. She, too, was wearing a black sleeveless spandex bodysuit which wrapped her curves perfectly. With her long hair worn down, Im Nayeon was absolutely stunning.  
 

Jeongyeon’s smile grew wider, “Stop being so clingy.”

   
Mina’s eyes fell down to her lap. This was the exact reason why she didn’t come to Jeongyeon as soon as she went back. She didn’t want to witness the two of them acting lovey dovey towards each other and yet here she is, smiling as if nothing’s wrong when her heart felt like it’s being twisted from the inside.  
   
“What are you up to?” Nayeon asked.  
   
“We’re gonna get some coffee, wanna come?”  
 

“Actually, I just had one.” Mina told them, a little too defensively. “You two should go.” She added, averting her eyes from the two since Nayeon had already linked arms with Jeongyeon, who looked obviously disappointed. She was looking forward to hanging out with Mina and Mina bailed out on her again.

“Okay.”  
 

 

“Actually, Nayeon you can’t.” Jihyo butted in, glancing at Mina.  
 

 

“Excuse me?”  
 

“You have to work on the report. We need to submit it to the HQ before midnight. Go to the control room, Tzuyu’s already waiting there.”  
   
“Oh come on, Jihyo!” Nayeon protested. “Can you cut me some slack? I just got back from the mission.”  
   
“You got here _5 hours ago._ ”  
   
“Ugh, you can be such a pain in the ass.” Nayeon groaned in frustration, “Wait for me~?” she asked Jeongyeon, acting cute.

“Nope. I need my caffeine now.” Jeongyeon dismissed her, unlinking her arms. “See ya later.”

Nayeon rolled her eyes and cursed under her breath as she walked away. Mina stole a glance at Jihyo, wondering if she did that on purpose or she was just being strict with Nayeon.

 

Either way, Mina felt a little relief.  
 

“I guess it’s just me then.” Jeongyeon sighed, “Ah, I’m so sad, No one wants to hang out with me.” She said outloud, a bit dramatically.

 

Mina bit her inner cheek to keep herself from smiling over Jeongyeon’s antics. How on earth she fell for Jeongyeon she’ll never know. She was too playful, too impulsive, too bold, a bit loud sometimes and a bit clumsy even.

But whenever Jeongyeon looks at her, _her knees felt like disintegrating_.  
**_Just like now._**

 

She came back to her senses when she realized she had been staring right into Jeongyeon’s eyes.

_“Are you really not coming?”_ Jeongyeon asked again in a softer voice.

 

With that look and that voice, it took every ounce of her strength to not run towards Jeongyeon and wrap her in a tight embrace.

_Nayeon is really so lucky to have her_. Mina thought, guilt creeping up on her.Sometimes, she wished she was as brave as Nayeon when it comes to dealing with emotions. Maybe then, she’d be able to tell Jeongyeon how she really felt.

 

But it’s too late now.  
All she could do is to be a good friend to her.

 

“I guess I can accompany you for a _few minutes.”_ She finally answered.

 

A crooked smile broke out from Jeongyeon’s lips and before she knows it, Jeongyeon was already holding her hands. “I’d settle for your few minutes, Mina-ssi.” she said as she dragged a smiling Mina out of the sliding doors.

 

 

_I’d settle for a few minutes with you too, Yoo Jeongyeon._

 

 

 


	2. Unexplainable Heartbeats

** Spring of 2040 **

 

Im Nayeon wasn't exactly the type to wait. For her, every tick of the clock is important; a lot could happen under a minute, hell, 10 seconds even. She was drumming her fingers impatiently on the table while her chin rested on her other hand. _Where the hell is that idiot?_ She casually looked down at her watch and realized she'd been waiting for more than 10 minutes.  
  
She sighed in irritation, reaching out for her phone. She was gonna bombard the _idiot_ with texts but decided to open the front camera instead to check her reflection.  
  
She wore her long straight hair down as usual, matching her white loose tank top and olive green jogger pants. With black boots and a silver choker, there's no one who could beat her style. She checked her face; red velvet lipstick on point, _contacts_ felt a little dry, eyebrows on fleek. She was almost satisfied with her reflection except that her face felt a little bloated. _Damn, it's because of that Jjapaguri I ate last night._  
  
She fixed her expression and smiled for the camera.  
  
" _Omo_ , the _narcissist_ strikes again. Do you really have to check your reflection every 10 seconds?" A mocking voice almost made jump out of her seat. She turned her chair around and immediately scowled.  
  
Yoo Jeongyeon was biting back a laugh, "Don't kid yourself, it won't make you pretty."  
  
She rolled her eyes at her remark, "Still prettier than your ugly ass." She retorted. She should've been used to Jeongyeon by now as they've been working together on a case for almost a month. But man, did Jeongyeon know how to annoy her.  
  
"Are you comparing your face to my ass? If yes, I'll concede." Jeongyeon snickered as Nayeon got up to leave.  
  
She cussed under her breath while punching in the security code. The glass door slid open and they made their way out. Her blood boiled and her stomach twisted just by looking at the girl beside her. _Nayeon hated Jeongyeon_. She wished she could say Jeongyeon was ugliest person in the universe. But the girl was pretty much the _opposite_.  
  
**_Yoo Jeongyeon_** was tall and gorgeous; she had a short bob cut hair dyed blonde which complemented her small pretty face perfectly, had great proportions and long legs. Jeongyeon looked like a _damn model_ walking out straight from a magazine cover. To Nayeon's dismay, she was also one of **2X's** best _agents_. She's smart, fit and skilled, in guns and other weapons. Lock picking is her specialty and yet, she’s also impressive in close combat. There was even a rumor that she took down 50 men all by herself.  
  
Nayeon hated _such_ competition. And she's pretty sure Jeongyeon felt the same. They've been exchanging jabs and banters since who knows when. It's a miracle they haven't killed each other until now. _If it weren't for this damn case._  
  
It was bewildering, though, that they work great together. Their chemistry was great during missions. Their team up is unbeatable and Jeongyeon is her greatest partner, truth be told.

 

But her pride wasn’t going to let her tell Jeongyeon _that_ in person.  
  
"What took you so long? You know the president doesn't like waiting." She whined as they walk down on a glass hallway. It was a state of the art building with the most advanced technology hidden somewhere in Seoul.  
  
"I was showering when he called."  
  
"You _shower_? I'm surprised." Nayeon laughed at her own comment.  
  
"Yes, _unlike you_ , I shower." Jeongyeon retorted, "You should consider doing that, _Unnie_. You stink."  
  
Nayeon instinctively sniffed her underarms, which smelled like a mixture of citrus and magnolia, a classy fragrance of a woman. "Ya! I don't--"  
  
" _Merong_ ~" The taller girl stuck out her tongue and turned to press her palm on the scanner by the door. Nayeon did the same and the cold metal door slid open to let them in.  
  
They found themselves in the middle of a spacious room, staring at the president's back figure.  
  
" _Sajangnim_."  
  
He was wearing nothing but a sparkling white vest and a white leather pantsuit, a style too bold for Nayeon's taste.  
  
She poked Jeongyeon gently, "Hey." she whispered.  
  
"Hm?"

“Are you not seeing what I’m seeing?”

“What?”

"The president kinda looks _like a sparkling cowboy from the future,_ don't you think?" She told Jeongyeon in a low voice.

 Jeongyeon suppressed a giggle.

 

"What are you two whispering about?"

"Nayeon said you look like you're--"  
  
**"Shut up."**  
  
"--troubled."  
  
Nayeon imagined herself choking Jeongyeon to death at that moment.  
  
President Park raised his eyebrows in acknowledgement. "I kinda am." His serious tone suddenly made the two of them anxious. He made his way towards his table to get something.  
  
A black folder.  
  
"Im Nayeon." He said with a pokerface, handing her the folder. "Remember this?"  
  
She opened the folder and was greeted with a picture of a black crescent shaped crystal. " _'Luna's tears'_. I retrieved this a week ago. Why?" She asked, a puzzled expression on her face.  
  
"It got stolen. Again.”

 

“What? How?” her eyes widened in surprise, “I left no prints behind. How did they find it?”

 

“We’re suspecting it’s bugged with a tracker. Did you check?”

 

Nayeon froze.

**_She didn’t._ **

 

President Park sighed deeply, “Listen, I’m not going to make any more fuss about this. What’s done is done.” He shrugged. “Luckily you have a chance to redeem yourself. There’ll be an auction at the _Prima Gashina_ Manor two days from now. We believe it’s going to be auctioned at a much higher price.” President Park paused to look at Nayeon in the eyes.

 

_“I need you to retrieve it before the auction starts.”_

 

“Just me?”

 

“Yes. This is an underground mission. We can’t let people know that ‘Luna’s tears’ is not in our hands.”

 

“And if I fail?”

 

There was a brief silence in the room. It took a while before President Park spoke. “I’m afraid I’m gonna have to drop you from the current case you’re working on.”

 

Nayeon’s stomach took a somersault, “No, not this—” She began protesting.

 

“You’re dismissed.” The president cut her off before she could say more, “Jeongyeon stay, I have something to discuss with you.”

 

Im Nayeon could only grit her teeth and clench her fist in frustration. She cast a glance at Jeongyeon, who looked just as bewildered. She was so angry at herself for not checking the damn jewel for bugs. In her 3 years of working as an agent, Nayeon never messed up a case, not once. _What a fucking rookie mistake._ She cussed. And now, she had to retrieve the prized jewel alone or else she’d lose the case she and Jeongyeon had been working on for a month.

 

 

_Failure is not an option._

   
  
\--

 

  
She found herself two days later in a middle of a large extravagant room with a high ceiling surrounded by people in fancy suits and dresses. She herself was wearing a blush pink one ruffle shoulder sheath dress paired with a rockstud ankle strap pumps. She was holding a glass of wine in her right hand while her left hand rested on the poseur table, drumming fingers irritably.

She was getting bored as hell.

 

Her plan was plain and simple. Cut off the power, get the jewel and replace it with a fake. Realizing how lax the security in this place is, she’ll escape without breaking a sweat.

 

It would be easier though if she had a partner.

 

 _I wish Jeongyeon was here._ They’d probably gotten the jewel by now, she thought. _What the hell was I thinking?_ She blinked and mentally kicked herself for thinking about her arch nemesis at this crucial moment.

 

  
_“Slacking off, aren’t we?”_

 

 

A familiar voice whispered into her ear, making her almost jump out of her skin.

 

She turned abruptly and found her face just centimeters away from the owner of the voice.

 

_Dugeun. Dugeun._

 

**Yoo Jeongyeon.**

 

_Dugeun. Dugeun._

**_Why the hell is her heart beating so loud?_ **

****

The taller girl smirked, backing away “You are such a wuss.” She grinned.

 

Nayeon had the urge to peel the grin off Jeongyeon’s face with her pocket knife yet she also wanted to stab herself for liking the way _her_ smile lit up _her_ face.

 

“What are you doing here?” she asked, regaining her composure.

“Helping a _dumb_ agent out.”

 

Nayeon rolled her eyes. “Seriously.”

 

“Seriously. I’m helping the dumbest agent I know.” Jeongyeon sneered, “I mean, who forgets to check if an item is bugged?”

 

Nayeon felt an irresistible urge to smash her wine glass unto Jeongyeon’s face. She squinted her eyes furiously at her.

 

“What are you imagining? You got a dirty expression on your face.”

“Strangling you to death. Bare hands.”

 

“Ooh, is that your _kink_?” Jeongyeon giggled. What’s weird is that Nayeon found herself smiling involuntarily as she watched the other girl giggle, feeling an absolute _idiot_.

 

“No but seriously, what are you still doing here? What’s your plan?”

“What do you mean ‘what am I doing here’? Duh. I’m getting the jewel.” Nayeon rolled her eyes, “I’m cutting off the power once they bring out ‘ _Luna’s tears’_.”

 “ _Wow_ , you really are _stupid, aren’t you?_.” Jeongyeon shook her head as she grabbed Nayeon’s hand. “Follow me.”

 

Normally, Nayeon would fume at the fact that Jeongyeon called her stupid for the nth time this evening. But she couldn’t take her mind off her hands being wrapped in Jeongyeon’s warm hands and them, just walking away from this buzzling crowd.

 

_Why is her heart beating so loudly? Was she having a heart attack?_

 

Jeongyeon led her to a dark, secluded hallway. She looked around before pushing Nayeon gently against the corner. “They’re auctioning a _fake_. The real one is hidden in a safe inside _Gashina’s_ room.” She told her in a low voice.

 

“What? How did you know this?”

“Doesn’t matter. We have to move. Fast.” The taller girl told her, “I hope you mastered the blueprint of this manor.”

“Of course.”

“Good.”

 

 

The two of them easily snuck past the guards, quickly making their way towards the master’s bedroom. Nayeon thought right, the security in this manor sucked. Few minutes later and they were inside the room, without alarming anyone. It only took them seconds to realize that safe was hidden behind a stack of books on the shelf.

 

“Easier than I thought.” Nayeon commented as Jeongyeon worked on the safe.

“Says the _dumbo_ who didn’t even know the jewel was a fake.”

“Yah. I would’ve realized it as soon as I got my hands on it.” She protested, “I would’ve figured out that it’s hidden in this room too. Sure, it’ll take longer but I’ll get the job done. I always get the job done.”

A smile broke out of Jeongyeon’s face. “I know.”

 

Nayeon froze. _There it is again. Her smile._ A warm feeling swelled inside her chest. “Jeongyeon.” She said as she sank in a French golden chair just beside Jeongyeon.

 

“What?” Jeongyeon didn’t even bother looking at her.

 She contemplated before continuing, “Why are you here helping me?”

 “Because you’re dumb?”

 “ _Yoo Jeongyeon.”_ She said her name sternly this time.

 

“Fine.” The lock picker conceded, “I didn’t want this mission to fail.”

 

Nayeon scrunched her eyebrows in curiosity. “Why?”

 

 

“If you fail this, _Sajangnim_ would pull you out of our case.” Jeongyeon admitted, “I mean, I need you on that. I can’t work on it without you. We’ve been planning and strategizing for a month. And if you’re suddenly out, I wouldn’t know what to do.”

She said in such a gentle voice the made Nayeon’s inside turn. _She needs me!_ She thought, warmth spreading in her cheeks. Good thing it was dark, Jeongyeon would never notice how red her cheek was.

 

Jeongyeon turned back her attention to the safe. A few more turns later,“Got it! Hand me the fake one.” She exclaimed, looking at Nayeon.

 

Her heart started racing when she met Jeongyeon’s eyes. Her eyes were a color she’d never seen. Was it because of the moonlight shining at it thru the window? How did she ever managed to keep her composure under those intense eyes?

 

More importantly, _why couldn’t she stop smiling?_

“What are you smiling on about? You look like a rapist. Let’s go.” Jeongyeon put the remaining books on the shelves as they got up to leave.

They were only a few meters away from the restricted sign when a group of guards started heading their way. “Shit. There are guards.” Nayeon cussed, pulling Jeongyeon towards in a dark corner. She blushed furiously when she realized they were pressed together, _a little too firmly._

She cleared her head and tried to peek at the incoming danger but Jeongyeon pressed her against the wall. “Don’t, they’re heading towards us.”

 

_Dugeun dugeun._

 

She couldn’t think straight when their bodies are pressed closely together. In addition to her panic, Jeongyeon smelled so good. The scent reminded her of crystal clear tropical island beaches; paradise gracing her nose. She would’ve buried her face in her neck if not for fear that Jeongyeon might hear the thunderous beating of her heart.

 

The taller girl met her stare, “Wait-- I know. Just follow my lead okay?” She ruffled her hair and her dress.

“What are you—”

“Shh.”

 

Jeongyeon’s next action blew the hell out of her. She placed one hand on her jaw and tilted her head back, the other hand encircling her waist. Nayeon was breathing so hard and before she knew it, Jeongyeon’s lips were all over her neck and chest.

 

Goosebumps spread along with an unexplainable warmth thru her body.

 

“E-Excuse me Misses, but this place is restricted.” A stern voice stammered just before them.

 

“Oh, I’m sorry. We’ll leave immediately.” Jeongyeon feigned embarrassment, “We just couldn’t keep it in our… Well, you know what I mean.” She winked at one of the guards before dragging Nayeon away.

 

“Ah, y-yes.” The guard cleared his throat and signaled for his team to walk away.

 

When they were out of earshot, Jeongyeon pulled Nayeon to a stop. “Hey, sorry I wrinkled your pretty dress. Also, for the lipstick marks on your neck.” She said as she reached to wipe the red marks on Nayeon’s neck.

 

 

“It’s fine.”

 

 

Im Nayeon was still breathing heavily, her mind spiraling in circles.  In the last _few minutes_ they shared together, she came to an unfortunate realization. The cause of the twisting in her stomach whenever Jeongyeon’s around was not hate.

It was some other strong feeling.

 

 _ **Love**_.

 

She was _in love with Yoo Jeongyeon._

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I was thinking of making this into a oneshot, but whatever. Screw it.
> 
> Also, I changed the title. :> follow me on twitter: @jamshimanyo


End file.
